


Dear Kurt Hummel-Anderson

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Glee
Genre: Broadway, Glee References, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: Kurt Hummel-Anderson has always wanted to be a famous Broadway star. Local auditions for the new show "Dear Evan Hansen" are starting soon and Kurt feels that he might be the perfect person to play the main lead. Can he make it big?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Kudos: 8





	Dear Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to YannerWoo for this idea. I'm just bringing the idea to life.

Kurt walked their New York apartment holding a piece of paper in his hand. He called out “Blaine?” as he looked around.

“In here.” He heard the muffled yell of his husband. Kurt ran into the other room saw his husband standing next to the bed. He ran over to him and tackled him onto the bed. They fell laughing till Blaine asked “Uh... Kurt not that I don’t like you on top of me… but why?” He asked looking up at Kurt who had him pinned down.

Kurt looked down at his husband before rolling off of him and laying next to him, both of their feet dangling off the bed. He grabbed his piece of paper and handed it to Blaine. Blaine sat up to read it.

OPEN AUDITIONS  
“Dear Evan Hansen”  
ROLES -  
Evan Hansen (16-25-year-old Males)  
Connor Murphy (16-25-year-old Males)  
Zoe Murphy (16-24-year-old Female)

Auditions to be held in New York, on the week of June 14th.  
Follow the instructions to sign up for an audition slot

Blaine read the paper and looked over at Kurt... “Are you ready to give Broadway a serious try?”  
Kurt thought about it for a split second before nodding at Blaine. “I am.” Blaine pulled Kurt into the biggest hug. “I am so proud of you.” He whispered in his ear. Kurt pulled back just a little and looked deep into his eyes. He asked the next question so seriously that Blaine couldn’t help but burst into laughter. 

“Want to help me find the perfect audition song?” He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. They both laughed at that.. “Of course. Let's do this.” He grabbed his laptop and took a seat next to Kurt on the floor this time. 

“So what song are you thinking?” He asked. Kurt started flipping through his old audition books just looking for the perfect song. He hummed verse after verse just trying to find the perfect song. “I don’t know yet.” He admitted. 

Blaine nudged his shoulder gently… “Don’t worry about it. We will find it.” They would end up spending the rest of the afternoon in their same spots going over song after song just searching all the music they could find.


End file.
